This invention relates to providing a modular stackable table system. More particularly, this invention relates to providing a system of stackable bar tables that may be selectively customized by interchanging of the base supports and tops.
No system exists that permits furniture renters to fill diverse customer orders from a small stock of modular table components and tops. No commercial rental tables exist that can be easily, inexpensively, and modularly repaired, updated, stored, and transported. Therefore, a need exists for a modular stackable furniture system that permits furniture renters to fill diverse customer orders from a small stock of modular components. Further, a need exists for commercial rental tables that can be easily, inexpensively, and modularly repaired, updated, stored, and transported.